all these little things
by missmaryXDD
Summary: SSMonth 2014: Bah, here she was, all wanting and willing for a hot night of sex and all her boyfriend wanted was to paint.
1. Once Upon a Hobby

**Title:** Once Upon a Hobby

**Summary:**Bah, here she was, all wanting and willing for a hot night of sex and all her boyfriend wanted was to paint.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** The smell of fresh paint.

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** I'm stretching myself thin to write these things :( I don't have the time! *cries 5 ever* Anyway, this looked much better in my head XD

* * *

Tiredly, Sakura entered the house to see her boyfriend's new toys sprawled all over the hall. Stepping over canvas and paints, Sakura hopped over to the living room that her boyfriend had taken over with his new hobby. As she predicted, Sasuke was splashing the finishing touches of his newest painting, furiously colouring the grass and trees of brilliant shades of green, blue and red.

Sasuke painted with the same determination he fought and oh, how she loved to watch him. Watching Sasuke paint was just about the hottest thing, right after the hot, wild sex they had when he finished a painting, of course.

Taking out her lab coat, Sakura kissed his cheek real quick and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

Sasuke had taken up painting as a hobby now that he had so much free time on his hands. Sakura had no idea how it had come about for Sasuke was the last person she expected to start painting as a hobby but it had happened, nonetheless and he was very, very good at it. Though he only painted landscapes, there were already several of his paintings decorating their home. Her favourite was the one she had hung behind their bed, depicting a beautiful sunset with the moon peeking over.

Untying her hair from the ponytail she had made, Sakura smiled as she thought about her boyfriend painting. There was no doubt, watching him paint was the thing Sakura liked most, that intense look he got when he painted made her all hot and bothered. Hell, she was hot and bothered right now just thinking about it.

Shivering, she made her hands work faster on unbuttoning her shirt. She wanted to take a shower first to clean herself from that hospital smell but she needed to be quick or she'd miss Sasuke painting and the sex that came after he finished a painting wasn't one she wanted to miss, not for anything.

As she struggled out of her skirt, she felt Sasuke's firm hands on her back, unclasping her bra and she had to repress a childish whine of discontent. The painting was already finished for Sasuke wouldn't be here if it wasn't, he never left his projects before he finished them and now there would be no wild sex against the wall…or the canvas…or the floor.

"Thanks." She said as both her skirt and panties fell to the floor. As she stood naked before him, Sakura saw his desire for her evident in his eyes and smiled, maybe they would have hot, wild sex after all.

"Lay down." Sasuek commanded, his rough voice sending shivers of pleasure up her body. Eagerly, she obeyed, laying on her back and waiting for him to join her. Sakura didn't mind postponing her shower for a round of sex with her incredibly hot boyfriend but as she laid on the bed, waiting, she saw Sasuke bend down and retrieve his brush and watercolours. Pouting, she got out the bed to go have her shower. What did he want, if not sex? Did he want her to model for him now? And since when does Sasuke draw people?

Bah, here she was, all wanting and willing for a hot night of sex and all her boyfriend wanted was to paint.

"Sasuke," She whined childishly when he stopped her from going into the bathroom. "I need to shower."

Her boyfriend gave no indication of having heard her, tugging her towards the bed once again. "I want try something." Sakura let him lay her down on the bed and position her as he wished, moving her as if a doll, arranging arms, legs, head. Truly, Sakura felt like a living doll. Once he was satisfied, Sakura found herself lying face down on the pillow with her arms above her head.

"You can shower later." Sasuke said as he gently brushed her hair through his fingers and pulled it aside so that it was all laying over her shoulder, leaving her back bare.

Just as she was beginning to relax and think that maybe he would managed to paint her well, she felt it, something wet splash on her back and then a softness…soft like a brush.

Startled, Sakura whipped her head back to look over her shoulder which made Sasuke curse under his breath and then loudly. "Don't move, damn it!"

"Why?" Sakura asked thoroughly perplexed. Why was he painting on her? What was happening right now? Oh god, she was so confused.

Sasuke continued to paint, seemingly uninterested or simply too focused to care about what she was saying. Her boyfriend got like that sometimes, she recalled as she laid back down on the bed, especially when he's painting.

"Because you're beautiful." Sakura was surprised that he answered her but she smiled nonetheless, Sasuke could be so incredibly sweet when he wanted to.

The paint was sticky and cold against her skin but the brush was soft and Sasuke was so very gentle. With soft but precise strokes, Sasuke made the brush glide against her skin, creating the drawing that was in his head. The fact that he was painting on her naked body made her feel all giddy and wonderful. Sakura soon discovered that she loved the feeling of the brush against her skin but what she loved even more was when Sasuke put his hands on her. From time to time he would rest his hands on her bottom, her thighs, he hips and he would give it a little teasing sqeeze.

Sasuke painted all over her body, the feeling of the wet paint on her ass cheeks was weird but strangely erotic in a way, just thinking about him looking at her, touching her…oh god.

For well over an hour Sakura laid there, unmoving while Sasuke's brush moved all over her body, from her calves to her neck, he painted it all. It was only when she felt his wet lips kiss and nip her neck that she realized she had dozed off and Sasuke had finished.

"I'll help you up." He said while his hands settled on the underside of her hips. Groggily, Sakura let herself be helped up and guided to the bathroom. Sakura placed her with her back towards the mirror and she realized he wanted her to see what he had painted.

Looking over her shoulder, the medic gasped when she saw the wonderful painting he had created with her body as his canvas. Sasuke had drawn a beautiful cherry blossom tree that followed perfectly the shape of her body.

"It's so wonderful." She whispered breathlessly, caressing his hand sweetly. "Now I don't want to shower."

Sakura did not want the painting to come out, it was so beautiful and Sasuke had dedicated so much to it.

Sasuke interlaced their fingers and pulled her towards the bathtub. "I'll wash it off of you so you don't have to feel bad."

"But it's so beautiful," She complained. "I want it to stay forever."

Turning on the tap, Sasuke let the warm water fill the oval tub. "If you liked it so much, I'll draw you another with permanent ink."

Sakura smiled sweetly at him for his thoughtfulness and let herself be guided into the warm water. As relaxing as the paint job she had just gone under had been, it had made her ache badly for Sasuke, the way his hands roamed all over her body and the brush's softness only increased her desired. The warm water soothed her aching muscles and her other aches too.

"Move over." The raspy voice of her boyfriend reached her ears and she opened her eyes to find him hovering over her, as naked as she was. Well, so much for soothing aches, just the sight of his naked body brought it all back.

Moving over, as he asked, Sasuke settled himself behind her, armed with a white sponge. Dipping it in the warm water, he cleaned and massaged her back, slowly but expertly. His arousal was digging into her ass and she shiver out of the sheer raw pleasure that brought her. Unconsciously, she rocked her hips, wiggling her ass against him, making him release a low moan.

Grabbing her hips firmly on his big hands, he stopped her wriggling. "After"

As he cleaned her, Sasuke kissed and nipped on her skin, teasing her so that she was breathless even before anything happened. She just wanted her release.

As he finished, his hands settled on her thighs, tantalizingly close to where she wanted them to be and, just to tease even more, he moved his fingers rhythmically against her skin. Out of sheer frustration, she tugged hard on his hair, making him chuckle.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear. Smiling, she turned to face him and as his lips descended on hers, she couldn't help but think how perfect everything was.


	2. I love the way you lie

**Title:** I love the way you lie

**Summary :** Sakura always had a talent for fooling herself into believing in impossible fairy tales.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Late

**Rating:** K

**Comments:** A little angst for you all. I had another story with preggs Sakura but everybody was doing that sort of thing so I decided this was better XD

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Truly, in the dark depths of her mind she had considered this, she had laid on her bed, thinking of what she would do if this were to happen…again. But Sakura always had a talent for fooling herself into believing in impossible fairy tales.

So, here they were again, history repeating itself. Once again he was leaving. Once again he was leaving her behind to pursue…what? Who was there to take vengeance now?

"I'll be back." He said, his back to her just like it had been all those years ago and she wanted to laugh but felt her heart break instead. Was this how her life was going to be? Was she always be waiting for him?

"Come back?" Sakura asked bitterly. "When? In a week? A month? A year? It doesn't matter, Sasuke. You made a promise and you're walking away from it, just like you always do."

Enraged, the man who owned her heart gripped her arms tightly. "Shut up, you know nothing."

"I know enough!" Shouting, she slapped his hands away, feeling a sick sort of satisfaction with the fact that he visibly flinched. Good, he deserves it. "I know that you always walk away, Sasuke. Why can't you stay? For once in your fucking life just face your demons and stay. Don't run away."

"I can't stay, Sakura." And he sounded so broken, so tired that she felt sorry for him in a way. Until she remembered all the promises and dreams he was about to break.

"Fuck you, then Sasuke. If you couldn't stay you shouldn't have come back in the first place. You shouldn't have given us hope. Fuck you for ruining all our dreams." She wouldn't cry, not anymore. No tears would come out of her eyes as much as she just wanted to lay down and cry her heart out she wouldn't, he wasn't worthy of her tears, not after everything.

Sasuke looked close to tears himself and that surprised her, she had never seen him like that but all her sympathy for him was gone when he decided to leave them. "I'm sorry. I have to do this."

Why, oh why was it always like this? She was so stupid, so, so stupid. Sakura should never have believed him, she should have known better. So, here she is again, with a broken heart, watching her love leave her.

"Go then." Slowly stepping away from him, Sakura steeled herself to watch him leave. "But know that this is the last time." She said, deciding that this time, he would be the one to watch her leave.

"I will not be waiting for you so don't bother come looking for me or for our child if you ever decide to come back."

Sakura felt strangely calm as she walked back to her house. Never again would she trust and depend on someone else as she had with Sasuke. She had learned her lesson and from now on, it would be just her and her child.

The baby might not have a father but Sakura would make sure she would be the best mother possible. Her child would want for nothing, she would make sure of that. She would give him everything she could, all her love would be concentrated on him and if the baby ever wants to meet his father, she would let it, of course but it would be her baby's decision for she would never allow that man in her life again.

Years later, her love came knocking on her front door, looking so perfect that her heart ached at the sight of him. "I want to be a part of our family."

She closed the door on his face.

"You're too late."


	3. La Petite Mort

**Title:** La Petite Mort

**Summary: **Everyone he loved died.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Phobia

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **Another angst. I think it's becoming a habbit XD

* * *

It always started the same way, he would open his eyes and there she was, so beautiful and peaceful, lying still next to him. For a long time he would just stare at her. Look at her and let his heart fill with all the love he felt for the pink haired woman lying next to him. Sasuke couldn't wish for a more perfect life than this. He had her and that's all he could ever wish for.

Overcome by the desire to touch her, he reached out to caress her cheek. Her pale skin was cold to the touch and that's when he panicked, jumping away suddenly, frightened by the frigid skin. Sakura was always, always warm.

And then he noticed her. Really noticed her. How her pale skin blended with the white nightgown she wore to bed. How she had deep dark circles under her eyes. How pale her hair looked. How chapped her lips were. How sickly she looked.

Sasuke would wake up with his own screams and notice that he had scratched his own skin bloody in his sleep.

Still, with blood dripping down his arms and staining the sheets, he would lay in bed, still frightened by the horrible dream. Sometimes he wished he could just close his eyes and let death take him. He wishes he could just lay there and be brought to where Sakura is because without her…without her he is nothing.

Sometimes, his son's cries would echo through the walls and, like a zombie, he would get up, still bleeding and go to him. Poor baby. Nobody deserved a father like him. Sakura would have been a great mother. Too bad he would never get to meet her.

He had her eyes. The baby had her eyes and Sasuke could barely stand to look at him, he didn't want to see Sakura's beautiful green eyes looking back at him, knowing that she was not here. How was he supposed to be a father without Sakura to help him? How was he supposed to go on without her?

There was milk on the fridge. The one Sakura had brought for the baby a few weeks before. For when I'm not here to feed him, she had said. How ironic.

Mechanically, Sasuke warmed the milk on the stove and poured it on the bottle. His son liked being fed while Sasuke rocked him slowly on the rocking chair, never one to make a fuss, he only cried when he was angry and he was always in a good mood. Always smiling. He reminded Sasuke so much of his wife.

Sasuke had once promised himself he wouldn't let a precious person die and yet…and yet here he was without his wife, here his son was without his mother. Everyone he loved died.

"I wish your mother was here to see you." He told the baby, trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill out. "You're looking more and more like her."

Smiling as he recalled his late wife, he put the baby's bottle aside and perched on his shoulder, soothingly caressing his small back. "You would have adored her, I'm sure. And I would have to fight you for her attention."

Babbling incoherent words, the baby grabbed on his hair, playing with the black strands. "I'll be here for you, I promise." Kissing the baby's sweet smelling hair, he rested his cheek against the baby's small hands. "I won't let you die."


	4. Early is the new black

**Title: **Early is the new black

**Summary: **"Now?" The wild look in his eyes told her how frightened he was. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "What…what do I do?"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt: **There was no warning

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **Here's a fluff one for you all.

**Link: **tumblr and ffnet

* * *

When she started feeling pain in her lower belly, Sakura knew she was in trouble. That pain could only mean one thing and she prayed that it was just a false alarm and not the real thing. The baby wasn't due until a few more weeks and out of all the possible times he chose to come, this was certainly the worst.

As her captors argued amongst themselves, Sakura tried to slink away unnoticed so she could peek and see if her baby was really coming. Her water hadn't broke yet but that didn't mean that the labour hadn't started.

Unfortunately, Sakura was as graceful as a drunk goose on land right now and so, she was quickly spotted by her captors. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart." The tall one with the bad breath mocked her, dragging her back by her arm.

Considering the pros and cons of telling them her suspicions, Sakura tried to sit on the ground but failed miserably. It seemed she could do nothing right nowadays. And then she felt it, the wetness in her pants and how much heavier they became. Her son was trying to come out and here she was, a hostage in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by useless idiots.

"What is wrong with you?" The woman asked, noting her pale face and the sweat that was dripping from her forehead.

Well, she couldn't hide it now. Her baby was decided to come out and she would need all the help she could get. "The baby is coming."

The look of shock on their faces was so comical that Sakura almost laughed aloud. She would have, really if she wasn't in pain. Oh dear, she missed her hospital. They would have given her some meds by now and she would be in seventh heaven.

"Shit!" The tanned one stepped back, eyes wide. "Shit! Fuck!" Angered, he pointed his finger at the woman. "You said that babe wasn' comin' yet."

"He wasn't." Sakura intervened, grabbing her belly in pain. "He's early."

Pulling on his blond hair, the tanned man paced back and forth. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Sakura rested her head on the tree behind her, willing her son to hold on just a little while longer. _Daddy is coming, baby. Just hold on a little bit more._

A wet cloth was placed on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see the woman kneeling next to her. "Do you need anything?"

Did she need anything? Yes, she needed to be back home, in the hospital with her husband next to her.

"We're going to wait for your husband here," The woman continued. "I'm sure he'll be arriving soon enough."

Sakura nodded her agreement, too tired and sore to answer. The baby was coming sooner than she thought he would, her contractions were too closely spaced. He would be here in half an hour, tops.

The moment the clearing turned quiet, she knew her husband had arrived. "Sasuke!" She called hoarsely, trying to get rid of her pants.

Her husband appeared in front of her, looking distressed. "Are you ok?"

Sakura shook her head. "You need to help me, Sasuke. The baby is coming."

Nodding, Sasuke placed his hands underneath her, intent on carrying her. "I'll take you back to the village."

"No, Sasuke. There's no time, the baby's coming now."

"Now?" The wild look in his eyes told her how frightened he was. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "What…what do I do?"

"Help me take off my pants." She instructed. "And kneel between my legs so you can catch the baby when he's out."

Laying down, she opened her legs and started pushing as she had been instructed to. "You'll have to be quick," She said. "We're in the middle of the woods and he could easily catch an infection. As soon as we're done you'll have to take off to the village and take him to the hospital."

"I'm not leaving you." He rasped between his teeth.

"I'll be fine." God, oh god! It hurt so badly. _Be quick, baby. Please be quick for mommy. _"I can…i…I can heal myself."

"No, Sakura." Tenderly, her husband laced his fingers with her, silently giving her strength.

"I think…I think he's coming out. Do you…see anything?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Sasuke let go of her hand and reached forward. "Yes, yes. I see the head."

_Okay. I can do this. I can._ Pushing hard, Sakura screamed as her baby came out of her into the waiting hands of her husband.

Sasuke's arms shook as he held the tiny infant and in his eyes was a look of absolute wonder. "My son…" His beautiful eyes twinkled as his mouth formed a small smile of pure bliss.

Her heart soared when, very tenderly, Sasuke touched his lips to the baby's bloody forehead. "I love you, little one."


	5. Love is a gift

**Title: **Love is a gift

**Summary: **There were things that were hard to get used to. The tension between them was not one of them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Keepsake & Night In

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **2 in 1! I've caught a cold so i wasn't able to write the keepsake prompt so i decided that i'd do a 2 in 1 XD

**Link: **tumblr and ffnet

* * *

As she finished healing the one who owned her heart, Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Are you going to Naruto's now, Sasuke-kun?"

"No." He shook his head, making the strands of his black hair sway beautifully.

"But…I though you guys were having dinner at his place." She said, confused. That's what they had agree on since Sakura got out late from her shift tonight.

Sasuke visibly pouted and murmured something through gritted teeth that Sakura was hardly able to understand. "He ditched me."

"Why would he do that?" The medic was even more confused now that she was before. That was not like Naruto at all. "That's very strange."

"He's out with Hinata." Sasuke informed her and she burst out laughing.

"Well, that explains it." Hinata was probably the only thing capable of making Naruto ditch Sasuke. The blond seemed glued to his best friend lately.

"Well, you can just have dinner with me, if you feel up to it." She told him, picking up his chart to store it away. "You'll just have to wait until I finish my shift."

Shrugging, Sasuke fell into step behind her. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Outraged, Sakura turned around to find him sporting that wonderful smirk of his that made her insides all tingle. He was just teasing her. It was hard to get used to this playful side of Sasuke but it was such a wonderful side. And it meant he was happy. Rally happy.

Teasingly, she punched his shoulder. "I resent that."

Sasuke grabbed her fist with his hands and interlaced their fingers, holding them close to his chest. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

"When do you get out?" He asked softly, his voice little more than a whisper.

With her mouth suddenly turned dry, Sakura swallowed several times as she tried to control her racing heart. Another of the things that were hard getting used to, this tension between them. The way he touched her that li her insides on fire. Sometimes, she looked at him and it seemed as if he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him but then he stepped back and she was left disappointed.

But Sakura knew that he wasn't ready for a relationship yet and she wouldn't push him for it. She would always love Sasuke, of that she was sure, and if he ever wanted her, she would be here.

"Hum…at…at midnight. I get out at midnight."

Nodding his approval, Sasuke released her hand and she found herself missing the warmth of his fingers against hers. "I'll be waiting at your house."

Sakura couldn't wait for midnight.

The moment she stepped through her front door, Sakura was immediately assaulted by the sweet smell of rice and she rushed to the kitchen to find Sasuke finishing dinner.

"Smells wonderful." She said, reaching over to help him but he stopped her, guiding her toward the already set kitchen table.

"Go sit down, it's almost ready."

Sasuke took the seat across from hers after filling both hers and his plates and they ate most of the meal in silence. It was nice, sometimes just the two of them without Naruto's loud voice or Kakashi's snarky remarks about "sexual tension" or Sai with his advice about sex. It was nice, this silence was calm and fulfilling.

Gentlemanly as always, Sasuke offered to wash the dishes which she gladly accepted because her feet hurt like hell so, while he washed the dishes in the kitchen, Sakura took her shoes off, sprawled herself on the couch and turned on the tv.

Sakura didn't even realized she had fallen asleep but when she opened her eyes, she found that she had her feet on Sasuke's lap who was now sitting on the couch and looking right at her with a strange expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I found this." He brought up to her face what he was holding in his hands and she realized how conflicted he must be feeling.

"Your headband…"

Solemnly, Sasuke nodded. "My old headband, you kept it." He reached forward so that their noses almost touched. "Why?"

Sakura was conflicted between the bitter memories the headband brought and how good his breath felt against her lips. She was finding it so hard to take his eyes from his lips, she just needed to lean forward a little and their lips would be touching and…

Quickly tearing her gaze away, Sakura looked absent-mindedly to the television. "It was a reminder, at first. I couldn't really believe you were gone but every time I looked at the headband it reminded me that you were really gone."

His hand was on her cheek, big and warm, making her tingle all over again. Slowly, he turned her head to look at him and touched his forehead with hers. "I'm sorry," he said as his thumb caressed her bottom lip slowly. "But I'm here now."

Sakura had dreamed about this moment so many times that she thought that she knew how it would go but when his lips gently touched her, it was everything and nothing at the same time.


	6. It's a love song

**Title: **It's a love song

**Summary: **Wrapped in each other, they strolled down the quiet streets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Night Out

**Rating:** M

**Comments: **I absolutely love this one, it's my favourite as of right now though it didn't turn out as i had hoped XD

**Link: **tumblr and ffnet

* * *

Kissing her baby daughter sweetly on the forehead, Sakura walked to the door where her husband was waiting for her, hand stretched.

"Mommy and daddy will be back soon, baby. Be good for Ino."

Her best friend quickly dismissed them both, closing the door on their faces as soon as they stepped out of the house. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Sasuke started pulling her along when she kept staring at the closed door.

"She'll be fine." He murmured onto her hair, kissing her tenderly there and Sakura titled up her face and pecked him on the lips, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her own arm around his waist.

Wrapped in each other, they strolled down the quiet streets, enjoying the summer warmth that still lingered hours after the sun had set. Sighing, Sakura snuggled closer to her husband. Tonight was such a wonderful night and it had been so long since it had been just the two of them.

The sounds of claps and whistles and music notes could faintly be heard. Sakura was so excited, it had been so long since she last went to a concert.

There weren't many people waiting in line for a ticket but Sasuke took a glance at the food stands and separated himself from her. "I'll go and get us something to eat."

Nodding, Sakura waited anxiously in line to be able to buy their tickets. Tonight's concert was all about romance. A selection of the most popular romantic singers was coming to play tonight and they even mounted a dance floor right in front of the stage for the couples who wanted to dance.

"Two tickets, please." She asked when it finally reached her turn.

"Sorry, sweetheart. There are no more tickets." The toothless man spit out.

"What?" How could that be? "But you said there would be tickets for us. You promised you would hold on to those tickets for us!"

"Couldn't hold on to the tickets, sweetheart. Not with this kind of demand." And without another explanation, he closed the stand door on her face. Defeated, Sakura turned back to look for Sasuke in between the colourful food stands. With hamburger, fries and beers in hand is how she found in, about to turn back to the ticket line.

"Shall we go?" He asked, passing her a plate with the fries and the hamburger and her beer.

"No," She said, taking a sip of the chilled beer. "We don't have tickets."

Sighing, Sasuke looked regretfully at their plastic plates filled with fast food. "Well, I've already paid for the food so…let's just hang around for a bit. We can still hear the music."

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

They stayed either way, looking for the best spot where they could sit down and eat while still be able to listen and hopefully watch the show. Then, Sasuke grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along.

"Where are we going?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"There's a small beach right behind the stage. With some luck, it won' be filled with people and we can at least hear the music."

The moonlight glowed beautifully on the warm sand and the sound of waves lulled her senses into a peaceful happiness. This was the perfect spot, the beach was absolutely empty save for the two of them and the back of the stage was right in front of them and even though they could not see anything, Sakura was perfectly happy with this spot.

Silently, the two of them munched on their dinner while listening to some of the most beautiful love songs. The sound wasn't too loud so that it overwhelmed the sound of the waves and Sakura found it absolutely romantic that it was just the two of them, being bathed with romantic songs in a beach lit by moonlight.

As they finished, Sasuke grabbed their plastic plates and beer cans and tossed them into the nearest trash can. When he got back, he stretch a hand to her.

"Would my lady like to dance?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and let her husband pull her up and into his waiting arms, falling into a warm embraced as they slowly swayed along the rhythm of the song the soft, feminine voice sang.

This night couldn't have turned out any better, Sakura thought. It was absolutely perfect.

Reaching on tiptoes, she tightened her hold on her husband's neck and brushed her lips lightly against his ear. "I love you." She told him, thankful for all he'd done to make tonight so perfect.

His lips descended on hers, slowly and sweetly. Savouring her taste, her love. The taste of beer lingering on his mouth so that he still tasted slightly of it. Sakura held him close, grabbing him hard by the waist and opened her mouth for him, waiting more. Oh, with Sasuke she always wanted more, more of his kisses, his touch. More of his love. She just couldn't get enough, ever.

Tightening his hands on her waist, Sasuke pushed softly into the warm sand, kissing her under her chin, his moist lips gliding over her skin and leaving goose bumps all over her. The sound of their ragged breath filled her ears even over the music playing right next to them and the way she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her belly made her see stars. Desperate, her hands roamed all over his body, squeezing and pulling and scratching the way she knew he liked best. Oh, he drove her crazy but Sakura knew she could drive him crazy just as well.

Sasuke's nails digged on her thighs as he struggled to control his moans and she loved the way he squeezed his eyes shut. Purposely, she wiggled herself against his growing erection and wrapped her legs around his back, bringing him down again. Bumping her nose into his, Sakura grabbed his bottom lip on his teeth and pulled on it softly, making him shudder and hiss. His scent of mint and eucalyptus overwhelmed her and she stated rocking back and forth slowly, following the song that was playing. Sasuke moved with her, pushing her red dress up her thighs and as they loved each other there, lulled by live playing of romantic songs, in an empty beach and bather by moonlight, Sakura thought that there could not be a more perfect anniversary than this.


	7. I gotta find you

**Title: **I gotta find you

**Summary: **Smiling, she too turned to stare at the window, thinking about how cute he was. Sakura was sure she knew him from somewhere. Where had she seen him before?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Bravery and Impulsive

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **This one is an AU set in our world (i think it's kinda obvious but...)

**Link: **tumblr and ffnet

* * *

It was absurdly hot inside the bus, Sakura thought as she stepped inside the crowded vehicle. It had been unbearably hot outside with the sun blaring down on her but inside was ten times worst because so many people enclosed in a small space only added to the sun's heat, creating an almost suffocating environment that made her want to tear her skin out. Why had she agreed to this in the first place?

As the bus bumped forward, she was forced to grab a hand of the handrail or fall, there were no empty seats. Luckily, Sakura did not stand for long, a middle aged man gave her his seat, saying he was getting out on the next stop. Thanking him profusely, Sakura sat on the sill war plastic seat, feeling her thighs heating up where her shorts didn't cover.

Inside her pocket, Sakura's iPhone vibrated and she took it know, already guessing who was messaging her. As she predicted, Ino was asking where she was and how long it would take her. Sighing, Sakura typed a quick text to answer Ino and when she looked up, she was met with the most beautiful pair of black eyes she had ever seen. There was a handsome boy staring at her, not just looking but actively staring although he quickly looked away and started staring out the window to disguise. Smiling, she too turned to stare at the window, thinking about how cute he was. Sakura was sure she knew him from somewhere. Where had she seen him before?

Unable to resist, she tried to steal a quick glance at him but was unable to because he was already staring at her again. Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, she smiled sweetly at him, their gazes lingering. His beautiful eyes burned into hers and with her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, Sakura found that she couldn't look away from his eyes. That mysterious stranger had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen and those eyes were hypnotizing her.

Sakura found herself staring intensely at his lips and, somehow, she managed to feel ever hotter. Instinctively, she leaned forward, mimicking the black eyed boy's movements as he leaned forward as well. This feeling that she got when she looked at him was so weird. Sakura didn't knew him but somehow she felt like she did.

Looking at him made her feel tiny butterflies fluttering in her stomach and flush horribly.

Sakura was startled out of their gaze when she realized they had arrived at her stop and the bus doors were about to close. Hurriedly, she jumped out of her seat and sprinted towards the closing doors.

As the bus moved out, she made eye contact with the boy who seemed to still be staring at her and realized her was holding onto her bracelet. Sakura kept staring until the bus moved out of sight and she couldn't see him anymore. What was wrong with her? Could what people said be true? Could this be her love at first sight? No, there was no such thing as love at first sight, she had found him handsome and intriguing and the heat made her start acting silly but she wasn't in love with him.

Trying to clear her head from thoughts of him, she slowly started walking toward the address Ino had texted her to the place they were staying but she found her mind coming back to him over and over again. Thinking about him made her exited, especially when she ought about his lips. How was it like to kiss him? She wondered, would he be rough? Sweet? Would his lips be soft or chapped? Would he taste sweet?

Yes, she admitted, she was attracted to him but then again, who wasn't? With someone has handsome as him…but there was no point in it either way for how was she to find him again? This was a huge city and who's to say he's still here? Maybe he was leaving.

But then again…Sakura still had a feeling she knew him from somewhere.

Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Sakura quickly opened her facebook and went to see if he was friends with any of her friends. As she went through Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari's friends, Sakura couldn't help but be disappointed even though she knew the odds were one in a thousand.

Putting away her phone, she greeted Ino as the blond approached her.

"Naruto's party is gonna be the greatest!" Ino rambled on, carefully picking an outfit for tomorrow's party.

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, concentrated on her laptop. Ino noticed this and ran straight to her side, trying to get her attention once more. "Hey, you're not even listening. What are you doing there anyway?"

Sakura considered the possibility of telling her and not telling her. For once, if Ino knew the truth, she would tease her endlessly and never shut up about it, on the other hand, Ino knew lots of people. "Hey, do you know a guy with black hair and black eyes?"

"You mean Sai?"

Sakura glared at her, the blonde was clearly making fun of her. "No, not Sai. I know Sai." She said. "Don't you know any other guy that looks like that? His hair is very spiky and stands up at the back."

"Hum…you don't give a girl much to work with…" Ino stroked her chin, looking at the ceiling.

"C'mon Ino, you know everybody!"

Smiling, Ino sat on the arm of her chair. "That I do but unfortunately I don't know anyone like that, why are you asking?"

Biting her lip, she reluctantly shower her facebook search to Ino. "I'm looking for him."

"Well, just write in his name, stupid." Ino rolled her eyes at her and Sakura had the most intense urge to slap her best friend.

"That's the problem, I don't know his name."

After she was done laughing and teasing Sakura, Ino finally decided to be a good best friend and help her find the boy she had met on the bus. The whole afternoon they searched facebook after facebook, hoping to find at least some clue. They went through Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and, in an utterly desperate move, they even visited Lee's facebook who had Gai sensei as his only friend. Ino even messaged Sai, asking if he knew the guy since they kind of looked alike but to no avail.

Sakura saw a failure when she saw one so she thanked her best friend and decided to move on. There were more fish in the sea.

Except she couldn't move on. Throughout dinner she kept staring at the wall, thinking about him. Ino said that she got this blank look in her eyes, as if she was not really there. She couldn't sleep at night, she kept tossing and turning, thinking about him. One moment she was excited and happy thinking about him and the next she would make herself depressed by thinking about how she would never see him again. Pathetically, she got out of bed and grabbed her phone, starting her search for him once more. It was pathetically sad, she knew but she couldn't help it, Sakura was too much into it…into him.

Throughout breakfast, Ino kept complaining that all she did was stare at her phone and Sakura was sorry, she really was but she just couldn't stop. Not now, she was close, she knew she was. She had to be or she would go crazy.

Later that afternoon, they headed out to the place where Naruto would throw his party. The place was on a small house with a private beach and Naruto invited them for some snacks before the party.

"Sakura-chan! Hey!"

Startled, Sakura looked up from her phone to find Naruto dramatically waving his arms in front of her face.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, concerned.

Ino pouted childishly. "Oh, she's been like that all day, can't get over the guy."

"What guy?"

"Some guy she found on the bus."

"I did not find him," Sakura said, "we just…met there…kinda. Bu I need to find him now."

"Why do you need to find him, Sakura-chan?"

What could she tell him? That she liked a guy whose name she didn't even know? "I…he…he's got my bracelet and I need I back."

Opening his arms wide, Naruto hugged her. "Maybe I can help you, what does he look like?"

As she described her handsome stranger to him, she saw Naruto's eyes widen as realization settled on them and hope bloomed in her heart.

"That's teme!" The blonde boy shouted, waving his fist in the air.

Sakura felt her heart race and her mouth widened in a small smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's him. I would recognized that bastard anywhere in any shape."

Desperately, Sakura grabbed his arm, maybe with a little more strength than necessary because the blonde hissed in pain. "Can you give me his number?"

Kindly, Naruto gave her his number and, smiling from ear to ear, she typed a quick text.

**«hey! I found you.»**

**«I'm glad you did. I go your bracelet.»**

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to find her courage.

**«I really want to see you.»**

**«me too, where are you?»**

**«I'm at Naruto's party.»**

**«I'm right here in the beach, come and find me.»**

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she ran out of her seat so fast that the chair fell to the floor but it didn't matter, nothing mattered but finding him. Pushing her legs as far as they went, Sakura quickly ran out of the small house into the beach and stopped, looking around to find him.

The breath flew out of her lungs the moment her eyes laid on him, so much more than she remembered. Hesitantly, Sakura stepped towards him as she saw him turn around to face her. The way he smiled at her made her melt inside and she smiled brilliantly at him, being reattributed with his own smile. They met halfway, both a little shy.

Sasuke, she knew his name now, Sasuke, raised his arm, brushing hers in the process, making all the hairs in her body stand from the shivers it gave her. Opening his hand, he showed her that he held her bracelet there.

"Here's your bracelet." He murmured and Sakura could swear his raspy voice was the most sensual thing she had ever heard. Reaching forward, Sakura grabbed the hand that held the bracelet in her own and with her other hand, brought his face down and planted her lips on his, something she had wanted to do ever since she saw him for the first time.

Sasuke's lips were warm and gentle against hers and when he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, she swore that she saw stars.


	8. Light my way

**Title: **Light my way

**Summary: **He sat among them when the house suffocated him, when his ghosts wrapped their pale hands around his throat and squeezed until he couldn't breathe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** A Night With No Stars/Silver Lining/Three Wishes

**Rating:** K

**Comments: **This one is so sweet it'll give you cavities XD I kinda love it :)

**Link: **tumblr and ffnet

* * *

Sakura hissed in pain as the metal cut through her skin, drawing blood. The young girl put her finger to her mouth to try to stall the blood while at the same time, reaching for a napkin that she cut into a small piece and wrapped around her damaged finger.

Grabbing her tools back, Sakura kept on bending and twisting the small strands of metal until they took the shape of a small five pointed star. Satisfied with the small star's shape, Sakura grabbed the tiny lavender coloured lantern and, very carefully, slid it into the metal star, gluing it onto the metal so that it wouldn't fall off. She then grabbed her needle and thread and wrapped the small metal star in thick lavender coloured cotton. A thick rope was used on the top point so that it would be strong enough to be hung and not break.

As she finished, she glanced at the clock and smiled. _Good_, she thought, _he should be out already_.

Sakura tucked her little creation in her dress pocket and headed out the same way she has been for weeks now, she quickly crossed from one house to the other and went over the rough, grey wall that surrounded the property effortlessly, walking through the big yard until she was in front of the elm tree.

Sakura looked up the big tree, wondering where she would hang the star this time. Gracefully, she climbed the tree, feeling the rough texture of the branches scratching her palms, as she settled for hanging the star on the left, on one of the lower branches of the tree. Sweetly, she cupped the star on her hands and gave it the customary kiss, followed by a wish.

"Light his way." She said aloud, double knotting the rope so the star wouldn't fall off the tree. It would join all the other stars she had already hung on the tree. And all the other wishes as well.

_Bring him happiness_, she had asked on the blue star, _give him peace_, she brought with the yellow, _keep him safe_, she had asked yesterday as she hung the pink star, _fight his demons_, she had asked the day before that with the green one. So many wishes kept in this tree. This big elm tree that stood right in front of Sasuke's window. She hoped they helped him. Sakura hoped he looked out his window to see these little glowing starts and that brought him some semblance of peace and happiness.

Sakura hoped, for all her love was contained within each and every of these little glowing metal stars. All she ever wanted was for Sasuke to be happy and she'd do anything to make him happy.

Smiling sadly, Sakura hopped off the tree, ready to leave. He should be back from training soon.

The first thing Sasuke checked as he entered his property was the elm tree that sat right in front of his bedroom window. He knew she came when he was training with Naruto so he always made sure to stay just long enough hang the day's star and leave without running into him.

Today's star was of a light purple shade, he noticed it right away, hanging by the left on one of the lower branches. Sasuke knew every star by heart. He looked at them at night when he woke up in cold sweats and nightmares and the little shining starts were the reminders of better times, of happier times, what freed him from the demons that haunted him. He sat among them when the house suffocated him, when his ghosts wrapped their pale hands around his throat and squeezed until he couldn't breathe. He sat among the makeshift stars, listening to the crickets sing and thought that must be what heaven is like.

When he is surrounded by the soft, multi-coloured glow of the small stars, it feels like heaven.


End file.
